Talk:Essay:The Religon of Redwall
Awesome! I agree! Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 00:29, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Same, but your typos are legendary. You need some fixing up! Mauran Axestripe Could you point me to Redwall Abbey? 01:49, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Blog You'll need to move this to a blog please. All Essays and Fan Fiction are to be created using the new blog feature. -- LordTBT Talk! 04:38, 1 February 2009 (UTC) wow i thought about it but then i was like nah. i'm glad someone agrees with me. Oh, and how about the dark forest and hellsgates (how ever you spell it)? --ladyamber88 Please leave a message after the beep...or after you click 01:11, 4 February 2009 (UTC) i agree every thing you said was true. Sambrook the otter(The artist) Need anything? 01:51, 4 February 2009 (UTC) Hmmm Good points. I always thought that there was something like that, but I wasn't sure. (Also Matthias was Martin just as Jesus was God.) -- Verminfate 19:09, 9 February 2009 (UTC) Explanatory it probably has similarities to Catholicism because most Abbeys in England were Catholic. --Martin2 Speak! 00:37, 11 February 2009 (UTC) I agree Christianity sounds like the best call. That goes for all the religions under this term (catholic, lds/mormons, ect.) It has a lot of similarities. The satanic/devilish points too. Each book has a hero/savior, and each has an enemy/devil. Furthermore. Like christianity. There are visits from those who have passed on. They have spirits, and ghosts. As to Martin's sign being the tapestry. Why would that be his sign? I mean, what about his sword? Isn't that as important as the tapestry? It's in every single dream, and several of the books are all centered on finding or retrieving the sword. Also, the sword could be likened to Christ's cross. A symbol of both death AND life. This is one of the reason's I really like Redwall. I can apply it to my religion. =) Charie Swordmaid Chat! 01:31, 11 February 2009 (UTC) Theory The most practical theory I know is that Redwall has no religion. Maybe Loamhedge had one, but with so many people coming to Loamhedge, it caused conflict. Eventually, they only kept the morals of religion, not the religion itself. Since Redwall was founded mainly by Loamhedge mice, it was carried on. --Martin2 Speak! 23:20, 12 February 2009 (UTC) Interesting It's an interesting concept, I have always wondered about it. After reading this it makes sense. Thurrn the Ranger 13:38, 26 June 2009 (UTC) I have no doubt Redwall's religion was based off of Christianity. Brian Jacques is a Catholic his bio. --Neildown60px| Semper fi 01:49, January 21, 2010 (UTC) BASED yes, but I dont think of any single character as jesus.Kanas the Otter Warrior Talk! I believe that MTW is looked at more like St. Michael than God, as they don't actually worship anyone in the books. I have this explained here> Similarities of Martin --Neildown60px| Semper fi 14:34, January 21, 2010 (UTC)